The day after
by Melan Anime
Summary: This was when all words died as happiness took them away. And what will follow? Maybe the day after will show. GuardianShipping, Gift!Fic for Wynni. Sequel to Midnight Wish. RxR please!


_Another GuardianShinpping Gift!Fic to my friend Wynni for a special day!_

_Disclaimer 1: I do not own the cover image! I found it on the Internet so the credits go to the original artist._

___Disclaimer 1: I do not own_ Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's! I own the title and the plot of this story.  


* * *

**The day after**

_Older!Ruka's POV_

When I woke up the next morning I kept my eyes closed. A few seconds later, I took a deep breath and opened them. I let myself stare at the ceiling for a couple of minutes before I closed them again. It was quiet and the bed was warm and soft… It was just me, lazing around I guess, enjoying the calmness of the moment.

Slowly, I moved my hands and trailed them over my arms, hugging myself. I took another deep breath through my nose still smelling his scent. My mind started to reflect the images of last night but I needed some time to remember and take in the words and actions from the previous day. Everything happened so suddenly.

It was a long day that ended up in an unexpected way. But then more memories started to gush from the depths of my memories. It was a bit strange if why was I remembering them and why now? Perhaps today was a big day too… maybe.

A crazy thought crossed my mind and made me gulp. But as I was lying naked in my bed, still holding myself and with eyes closed, like I was afraid to open them, even the crazy idea didn't seem so bad at the end. Maybe it was right and everything from yesterday and the days before weren't actually real. Maybe I fell asleep a long time ago and whatever happened after that was nothing but a sweet, loving dream.

A small voice in the back of my head whispered that I was dreaming and somehow I allowed myself to believe it… but only partially. I did it because I couldn't find another way to explain how it was possible to feel so happy, if not by dreaming?

I rolled onto my stomach, pressing my face onto my pillow. But even if I was sleeping then I didn't want to wake up. I knew it wasn't a healthy way of thinking but I wouldn't change my mind. I didn't want to face the day after and live in sorrow. All my dreams were here. Everything I ever wanted and desired took shape and form into this dream realm.

So many memories and so many feelings. Everything was fragile except one thing; my heartbeat for a man. The only man I ever loved, truly and unconditionally. He took many names at the path of his life; he was the _shooting star_ of Satellite, the _King_ of turbo duels, and the _hero_ of the city… But he had a name; the same name I was calling last night, lost into lust and desire, and into happiness and peace… _Yuusei_…

'_Yuusei… Yuusei… Yuusei…_' I chanted mentally.

The image of his face made me smile. His eyes, his smile, his lips, his heart… his vows… and then I remembered myself. It's strange but every time I remembered something about myself, everything had begun on the first day of the year, where I had seen a falling star and made a wish… a wish for a dream. And that wish came true.

Since that day and every day after that day, I never left his side. I stood next to him…

…As his _lover_…

A woman in love, willing to share her bed with the only man that made her heart beat, and would continue to beat till the end of time.

…As his _girlfriend_…

A girl who only wished to be by the side of the man she loved and hold his hand, allowing herself to keep dreaming.

…As his _fiancée_…

Officially I was his and he was mine. I was the only one allowed to touch him, hold him, kiss him, love him, and I wouldn't care if someone was watching.

…As his _wife_…

To health and sickness, to happiness and sadness, to share my days and nights, and surrendering to him my body and soul.

…And as I learned, the day before today… as the _mother_ of his future child.

My hands placed themselves onto my lower abdomen and this was when all words died as happiness took them away.

How did I ever live my life without believing it was true, but yes… everything was, is and will be nothing but a dream. But the best part was that I wasn't sleeping. And what will follow? Maybe the day after will show…

* * *

_Ruka's thoughts on her life._

_special thanks to Wynni for the beta work too._

_You can review if you like ;)_


End file.
